Tales of a Killer Middle School
by Memory Revenge
Summary: Six kids entering into sixth grade start school at Cosmic Middle School. Little do they know that their teachers are none other than the Gundam pilots and company. Will they survive the year?
1. Before the Insanity

Tales Of A Killer Middle School  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Before the Insanity  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: First, I don't own Gundam Wing! That is the only time you'll hear that. However, I do own the the poor middle school kids that get tortured by the g-guys. *Evil laugh* Anyhow, this is just a wacky story that starts out really slow but hey it gets funny. *Grins evilly* The narrator and I had a fight right after I wrote the first sentence. So, just don't ask.  
  
~*~  
  
Once upon a first day of school, a middle school girl was excited.  
  
..Was excited for her first day at middle school. Meg had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She was medium sized for her age, intelligent, and very talkative.  
  
"Meg, all you want to do is study, study, study, and hang out with your teachers," Meg's best friend Trisha (or Trish) Santerry exclaimed while combing her long, red hair. "Do you have a crush on your teachers or something?"  
  
"Of course not Trisha!" Meg yelled back. "I don't even know my teachers yet! Their names are not even on this stupid sheet!"  
  
"Well, as soon as you know them you're going to be stuck to them like glue.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too! Hey wait a second what's your schedule." Trisha suddenly asked. "I want to double check if we need uniforms. I'll be so dead if we do."  
  
"No we don't need uniforms but here." Meg said handing Trisha her schedule.  
  
Meg's schedule read:  
  
1st Period Advanced English- I'm going to hurl! Room 254  
  
2nd Period Advanced Math- I'm going to die! Room216  
  
3rd Period History- Dead person alert! Room 247  
  
4th Period Science- Help! Room 245  
  
Lunch- Thank you so much.  
  
6th Period Band- Whatever! Room 134  
  
7th Period French- I seriously feel like barfing! Room 129  
  
8th Period Homeroom- Okay then! Room 157  
  
Dean: Mercy, please!  
  
Counselor: Please no!  
  
"So what's this supposed to mean?" Trisha asked confused.  
  
"I have no clue whatsoever."  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Oh no! The warning bell! I don't even know where my class is!" Trisha yelled.  
  
"Well see you later Trish! I have find my first class."  
  
"Okay bye! I hope you don't fall head over heels for your teacher." Trisha said mockingly.  
  
Meg just glared and rolled her eyes. Why did Trish always have to say that at the beginning of the school year? 


	2. Period 1: Kat and Rising Eyebrows

Tales Of A Killer Middle School  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kat and Rising Eyebrows  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: The title says it all. What was I thinking? ;^-^;. Anyhow.Thank you everyone for reviewing! I was bouncing off the walls when I saw all the reviews for my stories. Thank you so much! ~*~  
  
When Meg reached the door of her English class she said, "Please be normal." The extremely stupid comments on her schedule did not help ease her fears. Meg opened the door and peered in.  
  
"Well are you coming in or not?" a male sounding voice asked, "The bell's about to ring."  
  
Meg started blushing but walked in the classroom as the bell started ringing.  
  
"I guess you're Meg Caisson." The voice said.  
  
Meg just nodded. She hadn't looked to see if it was the teacher or not. She now looked at the teacher.  
  
He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile on his face. There was something strangely familiar about him and he was kind of cute, but there was no way he could be the teacher. He wasn't any older than fifteen.  
  
Meg looked for her friend Sandra Delphery. Meg's green eyes met Sandra's blue. Sandra just shrugged, shaking her short chestnut brown hair, vigorously.  
  
"You may sit here." The teacher's kind voice said.  
  
Meg sat down and opened her binder to look for a piece of paper to start coping the rules the teacher had written on the board. She grabbed a piece of paper and accidentally grabbed something else. It was her brother's Gundam Wing comic book. Well I have some reading material if this class is totally boring, she thought. She looked at the comic book's cover and then did a double take between the teacher and comic book. The teacher looked exactly like one of the guys on the comic book! Meg gapped a bit then closed her mouth and started coping the rules down.  
  
The teacher suddenly said, "Don't worry about coping down the rules. I have some copies I typed up to give out." The teacher said as he handed out the papers. "Really, I don't think that's too many rules," the teacher said, "but judging by your expressions I guess it was."  
  
Clearly, the teacher had read everyone's expressions wrong. Most of the girls gapped at how cute the teacher was. However, everyone who knew about Gundam Wing gapped at the exact resemblance to one of the characters.  
  
No way, I'm just imagining Meg thought to herself. Yeah right he's from that show Gundam Wing.  
  
"Oh I guess I should introduce myself." The teacher said, "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. You may call me Mr. Winner."  
  
There you go, Meg thought to herself, nothing unusual about Mr. Winner. Wait a sec, Mr. Winner? Quatre Raberba 'Winner'? Maybe I should check that comic book just in case. Meg started flipping through the comic book and sure enough it said that the character that looked like Mr. Winner was sure enough the same exact Quatre Raberba Winner. Meg looked up from the comic book and stared at Mr. Winner.  
  
"Well, today class, now that you know the rules, we are going to describe 'this' person." Mr. Winner said as he drew a picture of what looked like Dorothy Catalonia. The rising eyebrows stuck out a lot.  
  
Meg was now sure she could recognize any of the Gundam pilots and company without the help of the comic book. She thought it would be useful just in case.  
  
"Now at anytime please give your input on 'this' person." Mr. Winner said.  
  
"Um, how about ugly?" a boy asked.  
  
"Perfect answer!" Mr. Winner said.  
  
"Vicious." Someone else said.  
  
"Dirty."  
  
"Untrustworthy."  
  
"Extremely stupid."  
  
"Well of course Dorothy Catalonia is extremely." Mr. Winner stuttered as he looked at the person who had just entered the room with fear. It was Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
Quatre stared at Dorothy wide-eyed with fear.  
  
"Hi, Dorothy. What're you doing here?" Quatre said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm a security guard here." Dorothy said eyeing Quatre warily. "Now if your excuse me kids, what did Mr. Winner start to say?" Dorothy Catalonia said as she walked into the center of the classroom.  
  
"What do we get if we tell you what Mr. Winner said?" someone asked.  
  
Mr. Winner started looking around the room as if begging the class not to tell Dorothy what he was about to say.  
  
"You get see Mr. Winner get beat up." Dorothy said looking at the kid.  
  
The kid must've been extremely stupid himself because the next thing he said was, "Mr. Winner was about to say Dorothy Catalonia is extremely stupid."  
  
"He did, eh?" Dorothy said as she moved to beat Mr. Winner up. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Well, sorry we have to cut the fun short but everyone must go. I have another class to teach." Mr. Winner said as he pushed everyone including Dorothy out the door.  
  
"Well that was some educational lesson." Meg said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't that so great? Right Meg?" Sandra said catching up to Meg.  
  
"Yeah, if this happens everyday then we'll have no homework."  
  
"Really, and I thought you lived for homework." Sandra said sarcastically.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Really? How about that teacher isn't he cute?"  
  
"Yeah he is cute." Meg started, "but how can he be the teacher? He's only fifteen?"  
  
"And so?" Sandra asked.  
  
"Well, meet me and Trish for lunch, I'll tell you then." Meg said.  
  
"Of course I'll meet you two." Sandra said, "I want to find out if all our teachers are as cute and as nice as Mr. Winner."  
  
"Do you only care about boys?"  
  
"Yes." Sandra stated plainly, "It's nice when you have them wrapped around your pinky finger."  
  
That got a laugh out of the both them.  
  
"Well see you at lunch Sandra." Meg said, "I have to get to class."  
  
"See you Meg."  
  
Meg then walked off to her math class.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Okay, I think I'm just gonna announce this now. The g-guys and all other related characters will probably be out of character and most likely bashed. The stories are most likely going to focus on my characters. Please review. I love feedback. 


	3. Period 2: Evil Math Teacher

Tales Of A Killer Middle School  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
(Dramatic music) Evil Math Teacher  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Aren't they all evil? Okay so maybe some math teachers aren't exactly evil but they do drone on and on. Science teachers, on the other hand, are pure evil. On another note, tons of Wufei bashing in this one. Sorry everyone who likes Wufei. Didn't I tell you there'd be a lot of bashing and a lot of characters that are out of character? Thanks everyone who reviewed my story! I'll try and post more up some time this or next week.  
  
~*~  
  
"Great." Meg said to no one but herself. "Well here goes nothing and my life. Maybe by some weird chance I'll live." Meg walked into to the classroom.  
  
"Well you seem to be late, woman." The teacher said. He might've been scowling from the way he sounded. "This is advanced math not a hour waiting period. Now get in here before I kick you in."  
  
"The bell didn't ring yet Mr. Hot Head or least that's what the board said." Meg certainly did not like this teacher at all. Meg didn't want to look at his face knowing he was probably butt-ugly.  
  
"Just get in here you little.!" the teacher began.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Ok all you smart alecs out there, get in here now!" the teacher yelled.  
  
Meg walked into the classroom mocking her teacher's ugly expression. At least she thought was on his face. The class, which only had five girls in it, started giggling.  
  
Meg then looked around the class for an empty seat but only saw the karate chopped desk. Trisha was sitting on another karate chopped desk.  
  
Trisha saw Meg and made a 'this teacher's crazy-look' and rolled her hazel eyes.  
  
Meg nodded and sat on top of the empty karate chopped desk. Meg then looked at the teacher. He was Chinese and was the same age as Mr. Winner, fifteen years old. His hair was pulled into a very tight ponytail. His face had an expression of dignity and skill. Meg recognized him as Wufei Chang from Gundam Wing. Meg certainly didn't like the fact that she had gotten the super strict, full of dignity and honor teacher, but she knew how to get on his nerves. Meg started evilly grinning as this thought ran through her head.  
  
Trisha had noticed the grin and whispered, "Ok Meg, what are you planning?"  
  
"You'll see," Meg said simply, "You'll see."  
  
Wufei then said, "Stop talking people."  
  
Meg grinned again and said in a fake stupid voice, "But sir we don't know what your name is."  
  
"Does it matter?" the Wufei answered annoyed.  
  
"Yes it does," the class said, "Unless you want to be called Mr. Hot Head."  
  
Wufei scowled then said, "My name is Chang Wufei. You can call me Mr. Chang."  
  
"So we can call you by your first name?" Meg said in her fake stupid voice.  
  
"No," Wufei said annoyed, "In China, one's surname goes first and their chosen name goes last."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Meg said in mock amusement.  
  
"So what's the first question?" Trisha asked.  
  
Before Mr. 'Chang' could answer, Meg yelled, "Bring it on Wu-Man!" Obviously, she had read those fanfics her brother was continually reading.  
  
He glared at Meg then evilly cackled. "Ok then," he finally said, "If a plus b plus c equal nine, what does a, b, and c equal?"  
  
"Hmm.let's see, a equals six, b equals two, and c equals one." Meg said triumphantly.  
  
Wufei then looked at her sort of embarrassed then scowled and asked Trisha a math questions.  
  
"Give me another solution to that." Wufei barked.  
  
"A equals b, which equals c, which equal three." Trisha answered.  
  
A vein in Wufei's head started to visibly throb.  
  
"Hey, Mr. What's-Your-Face, is that ponytail so tight its giving you a headache?" Meg grinned like an idiot, " 'Cause if it is, I can loosen it for you. Or even better, chop it off."  
  
Then Wufei became so furious that he chopped all the girls' desks.  
  
The girls started whispering then Trisha asked, "Can we borrow some duct tape?"  
  
Wufei not knowing what they were up to gave them some tape.  
  
"Thank you." Meg answered as the girls taped up their desks.  
  
Wufei started to say something but the bell rang and everyone filed out.  
  
"Thank God." Meg said with relief, "I didn't think we'd make it out alive."  
  
Trisha nodded and told Meg, "Hope your next class isn't as weird."  
  
Meg gulped. 


	4. Period 3: Haunting and Annoying

Tales Of A Killer Middle School  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Haunting and Annoying  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Most of you are probably wondering when Duo's going to come in and what he's going to teach, do, etc. You get my drift. Well, Duo's going to be. *Dramatic music* Sorry can't tell you. That would just spoil a good surprise! Duo's not coming in for awhile but I promise you he will be in the story. I'm just saving the best part for last. *Evil Grin* Other than that, I hope no one likes Treize because there's some Treize bashing in this one. Almost forgot to tell everyone that Treize is a ghost in here.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe I have a corpse as a teacher. My schedule does say 'dead guy alert'." Meg weakly laughed then sighed.  
  
Meg started to open the door to her class but before she could a transparent man in some kind of aristocratic suit went through the door. Meg's eyes widened drastically.  
  
The man had brown hair and his eyes were glowing an icy blue color. He had no pupils at all. He seemed like a charming noble but he was transparent and obviously a ghost and dead.  
  
"Well coming in or not?" the teacher said expectantly.  
  
"Bu.but you're a.a." Meg started she only now noticed the teacher was both a ghost and Trieze Kushranada.  
  
"A history teacher." Trieze said a bit annoyed. "You know your not the first smart alec whose done that. Now get in here."  
  
Meg walked in and noticed her friend Darin and picked a seat right next to him.  
  
"Hey Darin," Meg whispered to him as Trieze took roll.  
  
"Yeah?" Darin asked raking his fingers through his brown hair.  
  
"You do know that the teacher is." Meg started.  
  
"The ghost of Trieze Kushranada? Yeah what about it?"  
  
"Hello? Are you clueless of something? What in the world are people from Gundam Wing doing at Cosmic Middle School?" Meg said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I just got here. I slept in." Darin said apologetically. There were dark circles under his dark brown eyes.  
  
Meg sighed, "You and your sleeping habits."  
  
"Well what a little bunch of lovebirds?" Trieze said sarcastically.  
  
Meg and Darin both blushed.  
  
"Well any comments, Ms. Can-son? Mr. Open-heart?"  
  
Meg glared at the teacher for getting her name mispronounced but started to try to explain herself. "Umm.well Mr. Trieze.umm.." Meg started, thinking of what to say.  
  
"It's Mr. Kushranada to you, Ms. Can-son." Trieze said.  
  
"Well, Mr. 'Kushranada' or whatever your name is, first of all, my last name is not pronounced Can-son. It's pronounced Caisson. Say it with me now, Caisson" Meg said, very annoyed with 'Mr. Kushranada'. Annoying Meg was not a good thing to do.  
  
"Yeah," Darin said, "And my last name's pronounced Oppenhertz. Not Open-heart." Apparently Darin was also very annoyed with Mr. 'Kushranada'.  
  
"Second of all, we were discussing our." Meg started.  
  
"Math teacher." Darin finished for Meg.  
  
"Yeah, our math teacher. Math teacher?!" Meg looked at Darin for a second and wondered what he was thinking. He just shrugged since he didn't know who the math teacher. The light bulb in Meg's head lit up.  
  
"Mr. 'Kushranada', you have met our math teacher, Mr. 'Chang', right?" Meg said trying put an idea in Trieze's head.  
  
"Do you mean that kid who killed me? I was winning that fight! Chang Wufei you are dead meat!" Trieze yelled infuriated.  
  
"Exactly! Wait a second, didn't you let him kill you?" Darin looked at Trieze with a confused look on his face.  
  
"That's beside the point." Trieze plainly stated.  
  
"Right." Meg said sarcastically. "Someone's not to bright today. Or did he just take one too many stupid pills."  
  
Trieze glared at his students. "Who said that?! Whose the wise guy that said that!?" Trieze settled down and said, "Well, I'll deal with them later. What room's the kid in?"  
  
"What kid?" Darin asked confused, "There's a lot of kids at this school."  
  
Trieze scowled, "What room is your math teacher in?"  
  
"Um.He's in room.room."  
  
"In room two-sixteen." Meg finished.  
  
The bell rang and Trieze rushed out of the room like a cheetah going after its prey.  
  
"Well, I wonder how long until we here sword's clashing." Darin said.  
  
"Yeah," Meg said, "Darin would you meet Trish and I for lunch?" Meg said walking next door to her science class.  
  
"Sure." Darin said, "I have math next, but why?"  
  
"I want to hear how the sword fight went." Meg said with an evil grin. 


	5. Period 4: Is This Really a Class?

Tales Of A Killer Middle School  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Is This Really a Class?  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Let's see.Who do I bash in this one? It's probably just Lady Une and her Trieze obsession. I have suffiently warned you now. I gave her the worst subject ever, science. I absolutely hate science and my current science teacher. However, that's beside the point right now.  
  
Meg went into her science class in an exceptionally good mood. She had just caused her social studies teacher and her math teacher to go and duke it out with each other. Meg didn't like any her social studies or math teacher so she didn't mind that there was a lot of loud sword clashing from the next hall. Meg went in the science classroom and sat down in a chair near Andrew Tecelli. Andrew and Meg were just 'friends' but Meg wanted something 'more'. (Hint, hint.)  
  
Andrew had blue eyes and blond hair. Andrew lived a block away from Meg. Whenever possible Meg would always team up with Andrew or Trish for a project. Only Trish knew about Meg's secret crush on Andrew so no one would tell Andrew about Meg's crush.  
  
"Hi, Meg." Andrew said smiling.  
  
"Oh, hi Andrew." Meg said blushing.  
  
"So, do you know who the teacher is?"  
  
"No clue." Meg said.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher came in carrying a picture.  
  
Meg and Andrew both recognized the teacher as Lady Une from; you guessed it, Gundam Wing.  
  
"Hello, class." Lady Une said, "My name is Lady Une. You may call me Ms. Une." Lady Une took roll. "Now time for rules. I know I sound like a normal teacher."  
  
Everyone just stared. Everyone who had met the other teachers took Ms. 'Une' as a small blessing.  
  
"Well then. Rule number one: pay attention to this picture." Lady Une said showing the picture of Mr. Kushranada.  
  
"There goes everyone's hopes for a normal teacher." Andrew whispered to Meg.  
  
Meg chuckled.  
  
Lady Une glanced at Meg and Andrew but they were already silent. Lady Une went back to announcing rules. "Rule number two: bow to this picture every morning. Rule number three: never question about Mr. Trieze."  
  
The class moaned.  
  
Lady Une glared but continued. "Rule number four." Lady Une's voice suddenly changed from warm and gentle to cold and calculating, ".Shoot it down!" Lady Une's voice then changed back to warm and gentle. "Now I'll give you a demo of bowing to Mr. Trieze's picture." Lady Une was about to bow to the picture when Andrew decided to butt in.  
  
"What kind of idiot would bow to a picture?" Andrew yelled.  
  
"And why is that?" Lady Une asked in her cold and calculating voice.  
  
"Well..um..." Andrew said.  
  
"Mr. 'Kushranada' and Mr. 'Chang' are fighting somewhere in this school!" Meg burst out trying to save Andrew from possible death.  
  
Andrew looked over at Meg and whispered, "Thanks."  
  
"Mr. Trieze is alive..." Lady Une said entirely caught off guard.  
  
"Yeah, but he's sword fighting Mr. 'Chang'. It's got to be a close battle." Meg said with faked enthusiasm  
  
"I must ensure that Mr. Trieze wins." Lady Une said with a glazed look upon her face. She looked back at her class and said, "Class dismissed." With that she ran off.  
  
The entire class started packing up and started to leave.  
  
"Hey, Andrew. Who are you going to eat lunch with today?" Meg asked.  
  
"I guess I'll eat lunch with Darin and Nathan."  
  
"Okay, Darin's sitting with Trish and me today. Let's go." Meg said. 


	6. Lunch: Relief For Now

Tales Of A Killer Middle School  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Relief.For Now  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, from what I hear everyone wants to see Wufei and Trieze duke it out. Am I right? I wasn't originally planning for that to happen but okay! However, first things first. I have a little note to DVL who wanted to see Heero bashed in anyway possible. DVL, I won't need those scythes of yours. I have my little attack dog. *Evil grin followed by evil chuckle*  
  
Andrew and Meg found the table where Trisha, Sandra, and Arianna were sitting.  
  
"There you are Meg." Sandra said as Meg and Andrew wat down. "We've been wondering where you were."  
  
Arianna, or more commonly known as Ari, smiled and said, "Long time no see, eh?" Ari had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her tan skin resembled that of a Pacific islander.  
  
"Have any of you seen Darin or Nathan?" Andrew asked.  
  
"There they are." Trish said, "Looks like they're coming over right now."  
  
Nathan quietly sat down. Darin did the same and said, "Math was pretty boring."  
  
"I thought there was supposed to be a sword fight." Meg said confused.  
  
"What sword fight?" Trish asked confused.  
  
"The one Darin and I started between our stupid math and social studies teacher." Meg said grinning.  
  
"I really wanted to see some action." Darin said a little disappointed.  
  
No sooner had he spoken when crashing through the cafeteria doors came Wufei and Trieze. Lady Une was following close behind. Since, the group was seated at the table closest to the cafeteria doors, they got front row seats.  
  
Nathan just closed his green eyes and shook his head. "Be careful what you wish for, Darin." The blond haired boy said.  
  
Darin ignored Nathan and yelled, "Now that's more like it! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
  
Sandra sighed, "What is it with guys and physical violence? Anyone mind telling me?"  
  
Everyone ignored Sandra and Darin continued on with his fight chant.  
  
Wufei lunged at Trieze. "Die!"  
  
"I'm already dead! You die!" Trieze blocked Wufei and urged the cold steel nearer to his throat.  
  
"Never!" Wufei yelled as he pushed back at Trieze and knocked him off balance.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Trieze! I shall kill him!" Lady Une said taking out a gun.  
  
"Stay out of this stupid woman!" Wufei rushed at Trieze  
  
"Lady Une don't get involved. I must settle this on my own. It is up to me to avenge the death of myself!" Trieze regained his balance and made lunged at Wufei.  
  
"You let me kill you, Trieze!" Wufei said while blocking Trieze.  
  
"What? I did? Really?" Trieze stopped for a second.  
  
"Wow, someone took some really strong stupid pills this morning." Andrew said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must agree." Ari said.  
  
"Me too!" Meg and Trish said at the same time.  
  
Trieze glared at the group and made another lunge for Wufei. Wufei blocked, jumped back, and lunged for Trieze's heart.  
  
"Mr. Trieze!" Lady Une said running over to Trieze.  
  
Trieze's eyes had a glazed to look on them.  
  
"I wonder if he's been eating too many glazed donuts." Darin said.  
  
Lady Une glared at Darin.  
  
"This has gone on long enough," A monotoned voice behind them said.  
  
Everyone turned around to find that the voice belonged to a fifteen year-old, brown haired, blue eyed, guy who was wearing a dark green tank top, black spandex shorts, and tennis shoes. The speaker was none other than Heero Yuy.  
  
"Trieze, get up. Your already dead." Heero said looking at Trieze.  
  
Trieze slowly got up and said, "I'm still here," He looked around and said, "Come Lady Une. We musn't make a scene."  
  
"A little late for that," Meg said sarcasticaly.  
  
Wufei glared at her. "You're that smart alic girl!"  
  
"You're my stupid math teacher!" Meg said with fake surprise.  
  
Wufei glared at Meg. Meg calmly ate her lunch taking no notice whatsoever that Wufei's vein was visibly throbbing.  
  
There was a collective sweatdrop between everyone else until Nathan, who was completely oblivious to everything that was going on, spoke up. "Does anyone know who the dean is?"  
  
"I am. I'm Mr. Yuy." Heero said responding to Nathan's question. Heero took notice of Wufei's throbbing vein and said, "Wufei, if you're so annoyed by this girl I can give her detention and a referal."  
  
Meg paled a little bit while Wufei evilly grinned.  
  
"Yes, Heero. Please do so. I will be going to be room then." Wufei said walking away.  
  
Heero took out a pad of referals and said, "What's your name?"  
  
Meg desparately scrambled her brain for a way out of a referal. Luckily, she didn't have to try too hard because 30 seconds after Heero asked for her name, a banshee voice called out, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Heero heard it and immediately started running. "How the hell did she find me?!" Heero cursed under his breath.  
  
Unfortunetly for Heero, he was running the wrong way.  
  
Relena popped out from behind a corner and glomped onto Heero. "Oh Heero, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Heero desparately tried to get out of Relena's grasp but to no avail.  
  
"Oh Heero, I've missed you so much. I've really wanted to see you since the last time you disappeared on me." Relena kept ranting.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him." Meg said sarcastically.  
  
"Almost?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"He almost gave me a referal."  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"Still, no one should have to go through that torture." Darin said covering his ears.  
  
"I must agree. Why don't we help him out a little bit? Or at the very least give him a way to escape?" Ari said.  
  
"Yeah, my ears are hurting." Trish said slightly annoyed.  
  
Sandra, who had been staring on with a daydreamy look upon her face, gradually snapped out of her trance and noticed the rather annoying Relena. "Hey! Lady! The hot dean is off limits to annoying, pesky hoes!"  
  
Everyone gapped at Sandra and her amuzing yet horrorifying outcry. While everyone else was gapping Heero managed to escape the grasp of the evil Relena.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Relena screamed and took off after him.  
  
"Serves her right." Sandra said.  
  
Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"What? Mr. Yuy is hot!"  
  
"What about Mr. Winner?" Meg said with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Mr. Winner's hot too but in another way. Mr. Yuy just has that bad boy vibe that makes you wanna be bad with him."  
  
There was a large collective sweatdrop until Nathan said, "What about our math teacher?"  
  
"He's butt ugly!"  
  
"Not to mention mean." Ari said.  
  
"And a sexist pig!" Meg and Trish said at the same time.  
  
"And what about Mr. Winner?" Darin said with his eyebrow cocked.  
  
"He's just dreamy. Don't you think?" Sandra said going into lher little daydream.  
  
"Yeah." Ari and Trish agreed getting almost as dreamy eyed as Sandra.  
  
Darin, Nathan, and Andrew all shook their heads.  
  
"Girls," Darin muttered.  
  
"Why are they so hard to understand?" Nathan said.  
  
"At least you're some what sane, eh, Meg?" Andrew said smiling at Meg.  
  
Meg blushed. "It's kind of useless getting a crush on teacher."  
  
"What about Mr. Yuy?" Nathan said trying to drag everyone out of their little worlds.  
  
However, it failed for some people.  
  
"I'll be paying him a couple of visits." Sandra said with a sly look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no." Ari said. "This could mean trouble."  
  
"The things I want to do to him." Sandra said with the same look on her face.  
  
"Hell no. Sandra, if you elaborate on those things I will." Darin started to say.  
  
"You'll what? Hit pretty little me?" Sandra said, "Trisha, Trisha, Trisha. You really shouldn't have an abusive boyfriend."  
  
Trish glared at Sandra and bit her tongue.  
  
"I usually don't hit girls but I'll make an exception this time." Darin said. His temper was getting the best of him.  
  
Just then the bell rang lessening the tension in the air.  
  
"Well, what'll you know. I have to get to band." Meg said with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, we probably should get to our classes now." Ari said trying to help Meg break the tension.  
  
"Of course," Sandra said dryly. "Wouldn't want to be late now, would we?"  
  
"I have band next. I'll come with you Meg." Nathan said.  
  
Andrew threw a glare at Nathan. Nathan whispered something to Andrew and Andrew nodded.  
  
Meg stared at them. What could they possibly be talking about?  
  
"Before I forget, does anyone else have homeroom during eighth period in room 157?" Ari asked.  
  
Everyone said they did and started walking their separate ways.  
  
"See everyone in homeroom." Andrew said as everyone went his or her separate ways. Nathan and Meg started to walk down to the band room together. 


	7. Period 6: The Love Affair In Band

Tales Of A Killer Middle School  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Love Affair in Band  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, not a lot of bashing in this chapter. That's mostly due to the fact that my little characters have a love affair going on between them. What in the world was I thinking when I wrote this? I don't even know because it was two years ago. Anyways, there's also not a lot of bashing because I can't seem to figure out how to bash Trowa and I like Trowa! As for whether or not Heero escaped the grasps of Relena..We shall see. Don't worry, I won't torture him too much. In fact, I have a very good idea of how to end Heero's suffering. Someone want to help me?  
  
Nathan and Meg walked silently together.  
  
"Nathan, want do you want?" Meg asked.  
  
Nathan was acting unusual. Usually, if Nathan wanted to walk with someone he wouldn't tell him or her about it. He'd just walk with them.  
  
Nathan was still silent.  
  
"Well," Meg said annoyed.  
  
"Do you like Andrew?" Nathan said a bit bluntly.  
  
Meg blinked. How could he possible even suspect, she thought to herself.  
  
"Sure, I like Andrew. He's a great friend." Meg said trying to not give her crush away. She had had a crush on Andrew since fourth grade.  
  
"No. That's not what I mean." Nathan said a bit frustrated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Meg said hoping Nathan wouldn't ask if Meg liked Andrew as more than a friend.  
  
"Whose your crush?" Nathan asked.  
  
Meg froze. Why did he have to ask that question?  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Nathan pressed.  
  
"I'll only tell you if you tell me who you have a crush on." Meg said regaining her posture.  
  
"I have a crush on Arianna." Nathan said quietly.  
  
Meg gaped. "Is that why you never call Ari by her nickname?"  
  
"You're avoiding my question." Nathan stated plainly.  
  
Meg sighed. There was no way she'd be able to escape from this. "I have a crush on Andrew." Meg said quietly.  
  
Nathan just smirked as they neared the band room.  
  
Meg went to sit with the clarinets and Nathan sat close by in the trumpet section.  
  
The bell rang and the class quieted down. The teacher then walked in from his office.  
  
The teacher looked like he was about fifteen had green eyes, and brown hair that covered one of his eyes. He wore a dark blue turtleneck and tight pants. He looked like he was Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing. Practically all the girls in the class started drooling.  
  
"Good day class," the teacher started. "I'm Mr. Barton and this is intermediate band, period six."  
  
Meg glanced over at Nathan.  
  
Nathan's attention stayed on Trowa.  
  
"Since I don't have an attendance sheet yet I will go over rules." Trowa said calmly. "Rule one: always try to participate. Rule two: 'those who've laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it'."  
  
The class was silent for a while.  
  
Then a guy in the saxophone section screamed, "Don't kill us, please!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked calmly.  
  
"Nothing." The guy said.  
  
Just then Ari and Sandra walked in with the attendance sheet.  
  
Sandra stopped in between Meg and Nathan's seat and whispered, "Is that Mr. Barton? He is so hot."  
  
Meg sighed and nodded a yes.  
  
Sandra then walked up to Trowa and handed him the attendance sheet, her daydreamy, lovesick look in her eyes. Ari then started apologizing for the mistake made at the attendance office.  
  
Right at that moment Meg got an idea. She grinned and whipped out a piece of paper and pencil. Meg then started writing 'Nathan Klien loves Arianna Garrin' on the paper.  
  
Nathan saw what Meg was doing and reached to grab the paper. Meg just ducked out of the way and continued writing until she was finished.  
  
Ari then turned around to start towards the attendance office. Sandra was trying to flirt with Trowa. Everyone took notice of Sandra's pathetic attempt to flirt with the band teacher and either shook their heads or were too preoccupied with other matters to care.  
  
Ari saw Nathan trying to grab a piece of paper that Meg had. Ari sighed then grabbed the piece of paper Meg had from Meg.  
  
"Okay Meg, what are you gossiping about now?" Ari asked.  
  
Meg grinned and said, "Read it. It's true, I swear."  
  
Nathan just looked down at the floor.  
  
Ari read the paper and blushed. "May I borrow a pen and paper?" she asked Meg.  
  
Meg just handed her a pen a piece of paper.  
  
Ari then put 'Arianna Garrin loves Nathan Klien' and handed the paper the Nathan. She gave the pen back to Meg.  
  
Sandra then reluctantly walked up to the trio and said, "Come on Ari let's go."  
  
Ari nodded and blew a kiss to Nathan.  
  
Nathan just stared and blinked.  
  
Sandra gave Ari a quizzical look.  
  
Meg peeked over Nathan shoulder to see what Ari's note said. Meg gasped and whispered, "Thanks to me you've got yourself a girlfriend."  
  
"And thanks to me Andrew knows who has a crush on him." Nathan replied.  
  
Meg looked at him in horror.  
  
"Meg Caisson."Trowa said calling roll.  
  
"Here." Meg said snapping her attention to Trowa.  
  
"Good." Trowa said as he continued to call roll.  
  
When Trowa was done calling roll he handed out a survey for everyone to fill out. However, before he had any time to explain exactly what to do, Heero burst into the band room.  
  
"Trowa, you haven't seen or Relena have you?" Heero slightly panted.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Since when does she work here?"  
  
At that particular moment, a banshee-like scream pierced the air. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Heero cursed at quickly ran out the back door of the band room. Relena burst in through the doors and followed him out.  
  
The bell rang and Trowa said, "Finish the survey for homework. Class dismissed."  
  
Meg desperately looked for Nathan but he had already started for his next class. Meg sighed and started out for her French class with a troubled heart.  
  
Author's Endnote: Yes, I know the stupid love affair between sixth graders is pretty tacky and clique. What can I tell you? I wrote this a year or two ago and only now see how stupid it is. Anyhow, anyone want to help me with my evil plan? *Evil grin* 


End file.
